Crumartron Man
"Crumartron Man" is a disco single performed by Mako. The name is a portmanteau of Crumar – a brand of musical instruments, itself a portmanteau of "Crucianelli" and "Marchetti" – and the song "Megatron Man" by Patrick Cowley, of which it is a cover. The song made it to #1 on the Billboard Dance/Disco Top 80 for 1982. Background Information While on a quest to create something far greater than Fortnite, Mako accidentally went 88 miles per hour in his Camaro and warped back in time to 1981. Hoping to find his way home, he instead met disco musician Patrick Cowley in San Francisco after the car broke down. According to Mako’s accounts, Cowley seemed like a nice man, but had eccentric visions of vehicles that could turn into robots. After hearing a rambling account from Cowley of the creation of a dance track, Mako walked away like Renée and set about to create his own dance track. Problem was, FL Studio hadn’t been invented in 1981, so he was left to piece together the track the old-fashioned way: record physical instruments on tape. This seemed easy enough, but all Mako could afford was a Minimoog and – most importantly – a Crumar Orchestrator. In due time, Mako assembled a group of studio musicians, who called themselves “Los Acosta”. Initially, Mako and Los Acosta got along well and managed to cut a cover of “Megatron Man” in addition to a nonsensical B-side known as “Sugar My Overdrive”. However, when time came to distribute the single, Mako insisted upon being credited as the sole performer. Los Acosta told him to go fuck himself and promptly disbanded. Undaunted, Mako released the single anyways. Initial success was confined to San Francisco-area discos such as the legendary Trocadero Transfer. However, when Bill Motley of Moby Dick Records heard the single, he knew he had a sure-fire hit on his hands, so after tracking down Mako, he set about creating a remix. The remix propelled the track to chart success in summer 1982. Then, Los Acosta sued for royalties. Mako agreed, but only if they would join him for touring purposes. After an agreement was reached, numerous concert and TV appearances followed. However, fame would prove too much for Mako’s unique mind, and when various shady figures with ambiguous accents began offering him substances of suspicious origins, he knew it was do or die: he got his Camaro fixed and high-tailed it back to the present day. Back in the 80s, Mako was believed to be dead, and for a time, he succeeded at proving that he was dead until he found a way to control the raging spirits of the Lobotomy Corporation. Composition For the most part, "Crumartron Man" is a note-for-note cover of the original Cowley smash. However, owing to the fact that Mako could only get his hands on last year’s technology, it is far boopier. It is also lacking in vocoded lyrics, for Mako had trouble locating a proper Centurion to do the job. Use in other media According to the National Register, "Crumartron Man" is slated to be included on Awesome Mix Vol. 3, the soundtrack to the upcoming Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3. External links Official music video Category:Music Category:Mako's Music Category:1980s Category:Events